Two Roads
by karmawatgoesaroundcomesaround
Summary: WHAT IF JAKE WENT WITH BELLA TO GO CLIFF DIVING THEN HE SAW IT WAS TO DANGEROUS AND THEY DIDN’T GO, alice didn’t see bella fall. Will Edward come back or will she stay with Jake forever... ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

WHAT IF JAKE WENT WITH BELLA TO GO CLIFF DIVING THEN HE SAW IT WAS TO DANGEROUS AND THEY DIDN'T GO, alice didn't see bella fall they never went to italy Edward was still no where to be found.

"Bells!" jake shouted when I got out of the cab. He pulled me up into one of his bone crushing hugs and entwined our fingers. I knew jake knew how I felt about him and he didn't mind but I still felt guilty for not loving him back properly, it was mean and creul. Maybe if I could just let go I wouldn't stop loving Edward but at least just let go enough to make jake happy. It couldn't hurt I mean Edward told me to be happy this should be good enough to survive. If Edward didn't love me then wouldn't it be ok just to give a bit of my love to someone else?

We were walking to the house now and I stopped and jake stopped too and turned to me confused. "Jake?" I asked "I… um" what was I supposed to say i wanted him to be happy so I would go out with him. Instead I crushed my lips to his. It was different his lips molded with mine and we began moving our lips in synchronization answering any unanswered questions we had. Just then I saw it my life with Jake, getting married a life in la push combined with my mum and dad everyone happy and then a little dark haired child running into the forest pulled the vision away from me.

We stopped and I could feel jake was looking at me but I still had my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes he had a huge grin on his face, he pecked my lips then picked me up and spun me around. "I knew it, I knew you loved me too." He chanted. But I couldn't help feeling guilty I did love jake but I still loved Edward more and it felt like I was cheating, he didn't feel that way towards me why should it matter?

We spent all day on the beach cuddling on our log Jake was just radiating with joy it was hard not to feel the same around him but I knew I would feel worse tonight. When I did get home Dad noticed my mood at dinner I was happier than I had been in months.

"I heard about you and jake" he stated.

"how'd you hear about that it was like two minutes ago" I questioned.

"Well…" he blushed. "Billy called to ask about the game and then he caught sight of you to kissing at the front door.

"oh" was all I could manage I was embarrassed now.

That night when I lay in bed kept telling myself it was what I wanted to make jake happy but it didn't help. I had nightmares.

* * *

A week later Jake came to meet me at my house he was still worried about Victoria.

"Why, hello Jake" my dad said smiling. He really liked that me and Jake were together. I rushed down stairs and leapt into Jakes awaiting arms I hugged him and kissed him. Just a peck cause Dad was watching. We made a routine of hanging out with the guys in la push or sitting at the beach. But when Jake went the other way I got really confused. He just looked at me and smiled. "I never got to take you on a real date remember," he said.

We went to a small restaurant in port angeles and a waitress came to greet us, that's when I realized where we were it was the same place me and Edward went after he saved me all the memories came flooding back. I couldn't say anything to jake it would ruin it and he would realize I wasn't over Edward. We never talked about him I think jake was hoping I had got over him but I never would.

I just sat at the table and we went through the motions but I wasn't myself and Jake could tell. I kissed him back when he kissed me but I couldn't help wishing it was someone else's lips on mine. Which just spread a layer of guilt onto the pile to top it all off. When he dropped me at home we didn't talk until we were in my room.

"Bella what is it what's wrong?" I sighed.  
"Nothing Jake I'm fine, just tired I think" I tried to sound alive but there was nothing I was dead.

"ok," he said hesitantly. "I'll go take the car home and I will be running around your house at about 9 o clock tonight.

"Ok" I sighed I hated Jake being out there looking for Victoria. He lifted up my chin with a warm finger and planted a soft sweet kiss on my lips.

When he was definitely gone I curled up in a ball and cried. When I couldn't cry anymore I walked quietly outside and out into the forest I knew Jake was only minutes away and I just wanted to be alone I ran through the trees till I was tired and then curled up on the forest floor and let the pain of remembering rip me apart.

"Bella?" A soft velvety voice asked. I knew the voice but I was obviously imagining it. "Bella" he said again with an edge of panic in his beautiful voice. I looked up to face the delusion head on. He was about a meter away from me leaning against a tree. I still didn't answer jake would hear me if I did he was probably looking for me now there was something different about this delusion he was gorgeous he seemed so real it was strange I could smell him his delicious honey lilac smell and just seemed much to real.

"Bella? Are you ok?" he asked his face was distorted in pain and his eyes were black, that's weird my normal hallucination Edwards have gold eyes. I didn't want to answer but I knew it would be the only way to get him away from me.

"yes" I wiped my eyes.

He swooped down in front of me. "Bella, I'm so sorry I should have never left you" he said in a whisper. What the, ok now I know I'm so dreaming. Then he growled and stood up. Just then Jake(wolf Jake) burst through the trees Edwards nose scrunched up, he stood in front of me. I just sat there not believing what I was seeing.

Jake POV

He tried to protect her, _She's my girlfriend leave her alone its my job to protect her now. _He looked at Bella with a pained look in his eye, bella sat staring into space.

"it doesn't matter shes in more danger being with you than she ever would be with me around, by the way with me here you have to leave by treaty law or you could just start the fight"

_I wont leave without her _I shouted at him.

"Yes, you will" he retorted.

_I think we should give her the choice don't you? _

"ok" he turned to bella and put his hand on her shoulder. How dare he touch her!! I growled again. "Bella" he said softly. She just passed out into his arms.

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up lying on the couch with Edward and jake fighting beside me I couldn't make out the words but when I started to come around they both rushed to me. Edward put his icy hand on my forehead. I was having a great dream and I really didn't want to wake up but I knew that when I did it would hurt so much. I grabbed his face and started pulling at his rock hard skin "Edward?" I questioned.

"Yes, Bella" he chuckled.

"Am I dreaming?" His face suddenly went hard and he turned to look at jake. Jake just scoffed.

"No, love your not" he tried to explain.

"Weather shes dreaming or not you shouldn't be here!" Jake shouted.

"No its you who shouldn't the treaty still stands" Edward said calmly.

Jake growled.

"Your a lot more dangerous to her than me" Edward repeated his words from before.

"Wait stop it!" I shouted. "Jake I don't want a fight, Edward has some stuff to say then he will leave, don't worry, it will all be over when I wake up.

Edward growled then. "You are awake Bella" he said exasperated.

"No I'm not and I don't care" I repeated stubbornly. "Jake its ok" I watched him storm out of the room and into the forest to phase.

"Edward what's going on?"

"I came back, I know I promised you a chance to get on with your life, but I couldn't handle it and no matter how many times I say I'm sorry I will never forgive myself. I thought it would be safe for you, but it turns out your in more danger without me." His words slurred together I had to concentrate to hear him properly.

"Edward why did you come back though, it is just guilt because you weren't here to protect me that's brought you back then I want you to turn around and walk right back out that door." I stated as best I could without crying.

"Bella…really do you think its guilt that's brought me here?" he seemed upset.

"Well…yeah"

"Bella, I love you I always loved you. I left because I thought I was endangering your life by staying-"

"Oh man" I groaned.

"What?"

"I am dreaming aren't I. Dang it."

He growled and went quiet. "Bella I will prove your not asleep" he said determined. He leaned in to kiss me.

"Please don't" I begged.

"Why is it because you've moved on or you don't love me, do you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer" he groaned.

"I still love you Edward I never stopped loving you, but when you leave again it will hurt so much without this"

"I'm not leaving Bella not when there is so many reasons for me to stay." And with that he pushed his icy lips down on mine. I moved my arms up to his neck and ran my finger through his gorgeous hair. He was hovering above me on the couch and his whole body was touching me. Our lips moved together but mine still molded around his. I grabbed his face and held him there with all my strength.

He broke my hold effortlessly but didn't move his face too far away from mine. His eyes were closed and when he opened them his black eyes were half crazed and staring intently at me. He leaned back in but not to my lips he slid his cool lips up and down my throat barely touching me. He pressed his lips down on my throat and then he pulled his lips up and pressed his teeth down hard I felt him cut through the skin. But when he realized what he'd done he broke away and stood on the other side of the room pinching the bridge of his nose.

That's when that pain hit me again sharp and more painful than anything imaginable. He was on the other side of the room fighting with the thirst inside of him and horrified at what he had done. "Bella, I'm so sorry"

I gritted my teeth the pain was insane but I knew if I screamed it would make it worse for him.

Just then Alice ran through the door. She was angry, I could tell. "damn, I knew I would be to late." She exclaimed.

Edward growled "you knew this would happen and you didn't call!"

"I saw it only 10 seconds before it happened, I saw you come back and I was coming this way so I decided to stop in. Its your fault so don't get angry at me. You should have hunted before you came you idiot." That kept him quiet. Alice came and knelt down next to me, holding my hand and brushing the hair from my eyes. "Its gong to be ok Bella" she whispered. As she said this I noticed Edward was gone.

I clenched my teeth and open my mouth "Edward" I let out in a jagged breath. I was about to scream the pain was too much.

She turned to look behind her. "He'll be back. He needs to talk to Carlisle." I knew the real reason; he couldn't be in the same room as me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is for Chandler Banks.**

She turned to look behind her. "He'll be back. He needs to talk to Carlisle." I knew the real reason; he couldn't be in the same room as me.

He had lied, he left again, he said he would never leave me but he did. Now I'm damned to live forever, with no reason to live. It was so frustrating.

I heard it then his soft velvety smooth voice breaking through the pain. "Bella. Bella. Bella." I kept my eyes and my lips shut there is no way I could say or do anything without screaming. "Carlisle what if I did it wrong she's not moving" he panicked.

"Son, she is still alive her heart is beating, she will be ok" Carlisle assured him.

I opened my eyes slowly, afraid of what I would see. Edward and Alice were sitting beside me, Alice had the biggest grin ever, and as if it was a delayed reaction I jumped up and hugged her so fast I didn't even notice the movement. "Your back" I squealed quietly.

There was a light growling in the corner of the room by the door. "Um…Bella could you maybe let go" Alice said a little breathlessly.

"Bella you're a little stronger than the rest of us for the moment dear you need to let go" Esme said in a motherly tone and I did as she said.

"I'm sorry Alice…I just missed you so much"

"That's ok Bella I missed you too" she giggled. Alice's eyes were focused on someone or something behind me and I turned curiously to see Edward with an unhappy expression. Everything flooded back to me in that moment, he didn't want me now, I was going to be an immortal annoyance. I felt a powerful wave of sadness and rejection, it was much harder to ignore than human emotions were and I ran from the room and out the front door not even registering the fact that this was the Cullen's house not my own. I ran forever not really caring where I went I just ran suddenly I came across a strange but amazing delicious smell, my throat burned and my body fell into a crouch. I bust through the trees and saw the source of the smell it was two men with backpacks and gear for hiking I leapt at the first one and drained him dry while the other man just stood with a stunned expression, I took him next the burn in my throat was only slightly dulled. I realized suddenly what I had done, I killed them, I was a monster. I backed away back to the cover of the trees. He came bounding through the trees I could hear my name falling from his lips over and over.

"Bella, please. Come out I know you're here. Just please." The voice pleaded, it sounded so heart wrenching I couldn't help but do as it said. "Oh my, Bella." He sighed happily. "Bella, I understand if you don't want me after what I've put you through but please understand that I love you and I always will." I stared back at the beautiful creature before me his face scrunched up in pain.

"Edward, I'll always love you and want you" I walked slowly towards him and when I was close enough I went on instinct I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his trying to be mindful of my strength...

And the lived happily ever after**(lol)**

**The end**

**I hope thats ok its really short but the story was only going to be a one shot, so i didnt plan on writing any of this.**


End file.
